Online Tonight
by WizStreetColfer
Summary: If Blaine and Kurt met on a porn site.


**I am rating this as M for mature content. I am currently not sure if this is a oneshot or a prologue.**

"Stupid battery!" Blaine grumbled as he took his headphones out and closed his laptop. He quickly plugged his headphones into his phone and sighed with relief when he saw it had more than 50%. He just wanted a release. The twenty year old man had been so close to cumming when his laptop cut out. Serves him right though, he had been watching Sense8 late into the night.

After seeing one of the male actors bare buttocks, he had watched the rest of the episode with a semi hard on. This meant that as soon as the episode finished he logged out of Netflix and logged into his gayfratboys account.

Blaine had never had a boyfriend, and currently he didn't plan to. Blaine owned a vinyl store in Bushwick and even though he had a music theatre degree, he didn't expect to become successful anytime soon. Recently he had developed an obsession for the porn site. A membership with them meant premium videos and free dildos for every 100 videos you watched (without pausing or skipping of course). Blaine currently owned 6, and he had been on the site for 3 weeks. Well technically he owned 5, the sixth was still in the mail. This time he had chosen 'the girthy fuck,' and he planned on having at least one of each brand; though he didn't know how many that entailed.

Blaine scrolled through the suggested videos on his phone and smirked when he saw, 'big cock deep throat session.' He knew this was definitely something he would enjoy. He supposed a lot of guys watched the video because of the guys sucking dick, but not Blaine, as much as he was versatile the thought of having a massive dick in his mouth made him cum faster anything.

Blaine has little experience, with only having his dick tugged by a hand eight times, twice with a mouth and then him pleasing other men by tugging with his mouth five times and with his hand eleven times. He wasn't very experienced at all. But when it came to porn, Blaine might as well have been a black belt.

Blaine wasn't ashamed to admit he loved porn, he loved to watch men moan and cum over each other. He especially loved to see blowjobs, hence why he was currently watching some 25 year old-ish man get fucked in the mouth while almost choking.

Blaine bit his bottom lip hard as he felt his legs grow stiff, he was close to cumming again and he started to shake his hand vigorously. He groaned loudly as his phone made a beep sound in his ear and brought up a text box that paused the video.

PorcelainPenis: hey sexy. I like your pic. I saw you were in my area... Wanna have some cam fun?

Blaine blushed and coughed slightly. His picture was a picture of cum drizzling down the side of his dick. He clicked on the guys profile and blushed even more. If this was legitimately the guys dick pic then he was lengthy with a slightly over average girth. He licked his lips and messaged the guy back.

DeviousDevon:

Sure thing! You don't look too bad yourself. Feast ;) A+P?

PorcelainPenis:

21/ Top you? and please call me Kurt

DeviousDevon:

20/bottom :3 cool call me Devon

Blaine always used his middle name on pornsites. Just to be on the safe side.

PorcelainPenis:

Alright Devon, you ready?

Blaine sent back a thumbs up and then held his phone away from him and focused the camera on his dick. From the position he was in, he could only just see the screen but it was his own fault for letting his laptop die. He saw the call screen and accepted quickly as he rubbed his dick.

On the other screen he could see that the person was obviously using a laptop. He could see a dick a set of balls; the other man (Kurt) was definitely well equipped.

He watched as Kurt lubed up his dick and teased the head of his cock. Blaine practically whimpered as he waited for the man to start pumping at his manhood. "Please," Blaine said, "I'm close."

Blaine heard the other man chuckle, "already?"

Blaine whined and knew he sounded pathetic, but he was already close before and Blaine was a man that stayed close when he became close. He continued to beat his cock as he watched Kurt stroke his length, "battery!" Blaine muttered.

"I see," Kurt chuckled, "I did think you looked a little pink."

Blaine moaned rubbing his dick more, being able to only hear Kurt's voice via one headphone really helped him. He could imagine the other man was there, he could imagine that it was the other man touching his dick. "Mmmmmm!" Blaine pursed his lips hard and started to let the feeling take over his body. He could hear Kurt in his ear whispering words of encouragement.

"Fuck yes,"

"Come for me Devon."

"God you're so sexy, I just wanna suck that dick."

"Unless you would rather suck mine while you cum,"

That was the one Blaine liked to hear, so it wasn't a surprise when the man opened his mouth loud and made what could only be described as 'throaty noises' as he came. Ropes of come left his dick and he finally relaxed and let himself flop. His cum covered his stomach and his phone laid at the crook of his hip. He just laid back and breathed, he always needed a minute after he came.

He almost fell asleep until he heard a faint chuckle and the word "Devon" quietly by his stomach. Blaine smirked and put his headphone back in as he grabbed his phone.

"Hi," Blaine said coming face to face with what he could presume was an angel. The blue eyed man was smiling and had a quiff that looked as if he had ran his hand through it a million times.

"Wow you are pretty," Kurt said.

Blaine blushed, "t-thank you."

Kurt laughed, "I bet you're a mess huh?"

Blaine nodded and blushed more as he tilted the camera to show the cum on his body.

"Impressive," Kurt said and Blaine then tilted the camera back up to his face.

"Listen," he said, "are you around tomorrow? I didn't quiet finish and I'd rather you clean up...and have you owe me."

Blaine smiled, "y-yes, I would love that."

"God you're adorable," Kurt said and Blaine started to become slightly embarrassed. There was a hot guy on his phone, giving him all of these compliments and he couldn't believe that this was A HOT GUY.

"I'll see you tomorrow," Kurt chuckled, "go clean up."

The camera cut off and Blaine breathed out loudly. He was put his phone down and got some tissue out of the box on the shelf and wiped himself down. He started with his dick and then mopped up the cum that had made its way to his stomach and chest.

He smirked at the thought of seeing Kurt again tomorrow. The man was incredibly sexy and his dick was well endowed. Blaine decided he would shower on the morning, (which was in two hours anyway), and pulled on a pair of Star Wars boxer briefs. He groaned in annoyance when he saw he got cum on his sheets and took to sleeping on the other side of his bed, and blessed the person that invented king sized beds. He stretched out his arms and then grabbed his phone. He noticed that he had a notification from gay frat boys.

"PorcelainPenis wants to add you to his list of buddies"

Blaine didn't hesitate as he pressed accept.


End file.
